Summer Paradise
by samilove813
Summary: One event leads Edward Masen to leave his home in Forks for the summer. There he meets Bella... The girl who stole his heart. Edward gets scared of falling in love and leaves when the summer is over. Leaving behind Bella. Six years later he returns... With his fiance... EXB AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Edward's POV**_

Most children dream of being an astronaut or a fireman when they grow up. I wanted to be a writer. I wanted to create my own world to be able to escape to. My name is Edward Masen. I'm twenty four years old, I'm a writer. I currently have three published books. I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Both are a year older than me since they're twins. I have the perfect girlfriend. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgous body. Her name is Tanya Denali. She's perfect. Nobody in my family but I likes her though. I live in Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the continental united states.

In high school I was captain of the baseball team. That's how I met Tanya, she was knew and accidentally wandered into the baseball diamond junior year. Our relationship began from there. I prepared to propose soon.

" Hey Em, what's up?", I answer his phone call.

" Dude, you have to come to the bar with us tonight. Jazz man and I need a wingman.", Emmett pleads. I reluctantly agree and get ready. At about eleven o'clock I trip over a man and a woman. When I look at them I'm in shock. MY girlfriend is making out with another man. The shock on her face is evident.

" Eddie, it's not what it looks like.. I-", I cut her off.

" So you aren't sucking face with another man? You know what, have fun. We're over Tanya.", I storm out and my brothers follow. They have apologetic looks on their faces. Then Emmett got an idea.

" Dude, pack your bags. We're going to South Carolina. You need to relax and have some fun...", and we went along with that plan.

It was a twelve hour plane ride. We watched movies and listened to music. I was so happy when the plane finally landed. Getting off I could feel the heat of the temprature and it felt amazing. So different from the constant rain in 'd be staying in Myrtle Beach for the whole summer, three months...

" Alright Ed man. We've got the beach house stocked for our stay. Let's get some girls, drink a lot of beer and play football on the beach.", Emmett fist pumped.

When we got there I noticed all the hot girls laying in bikinis by the beach. I grinned.

" Ali c'mon! This thing is too revealing!", a brunette girl yelled to a small pixilike girl.

" Bells, that's the point! You need to get laid and that means showing off your body.", the pixie giggled. A blonde girl shook her head and whispered something into the brunettes ear. The brunette then took her pants and shirt off and my mouth dropped. Her body was amazing. Her belly button had a piercing from this distance it was either dark blue or black. She sat down on a towel and pulled a guitar into her lap and just started strumming random chords. A tall tan man went up behind her and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her to the ocean and threw her in the water.

" Edward! C'mon, let's get unpacked!", Jasper yelled. I snapped out of the daze and walked up the stairs into my room. I had a perfect view of the beach. I couldn't wait for my fun filled summer to finally start...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

The first day we were here was full of buying groceries and unpacking. The second day was spent at the beach, today we're on our third day. We're going to this cool night club, Kryptonite. I got dressed in clothes that made me look even sexier than usual. I met Emmett and Jasper down at the car. We drove the required ten minutes to get there. Once inside we saw the place was packed. They were playing 'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Two hours later I drunkenly stumbled into a girl. It was the brunette from the beach.

" Woah! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Edward.", I held my hand out. I was trying very hard to flirt.

" Um, I'm Bella. Sorry for running into you.", she giggled. We were both drunk off our asses.

" You know, it's pretty crowded in here. Why don't we go back to my place?", I smiled seductively. She thought for a moment.

" Sure as long as we won't be talking.", She smiled.

" I can assure you that we won't be doing much talking tonight.", I promised. I got a cab back to my place and pulled Bella inside. My lips were on hers in an instant. Three rounds later we fell asleep. I was secretly hoping she'd still be here in the morning.

As the morning light filled through the window I tried to recall last night. It all came flooding back to me. Emmett, Jasper, Bella... my bed. Three rounds of hot-

I was brought out of my thoughts by movement at my side. I looked over and saw Bella next to me. I smiled slightly... She stayed. Her eyes fluttered open.

" Um, hi.", I said awkwardly. She sat up, pulling the sheets with her.

" Um, hi...", we sat there silently.

" Are you hungry? 'cause I'm starving. I mean after last night.", I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled.

" Yeah, definetly after last night.", she grinned. We got dressed and walked to the kitchen. I made us pancakes. We ate them quietly. After breakfast Bella stood up.

" I should probably get going. My sisters are probably worried.", She said.

" Um, yeah. Look, I want to go out. You know, like on a date. Only if you want to though! Don't feel obligated to just because of what happened last night. I think your really pretty and you're really nice and fun. So, what do you say? Tonight? Dinner, just us?", I rambled. She smiled and nodded.

" Um, here's my adress and phone number. Pick me up at seven.", she kissed my cheek and got into the awaiting cab. I watched at it pulled away. Walking back into my room I noticed a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it.

' Had a great night, hope to see you soon '

I smiled and blushed a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_**Edward's POV**_

The three months is almost up. I've loved spending time with Bella. She was everything to me, but I didn't come here to fall in love again. I can't be in love with her. I sat on my bed looking at the pictures of Bella and I on my phone. There were some of them with us kissing, goofing around or just smililing. Some were just of Bella. I sighed and put the phone down. Bella had been my girlfriend for two and a half months. We did sleep together, I mean we did that even before we dated. I knew it was going to hurt her when I left and I felt horrible.

I put the last thing in my suitcase.I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number.

" Hey Edward!", she said into the phone.

" Hey Bells, meet me at the airport. We need to talk about some things.", I just hung up. My brothers and I got in the car and drove. We returned the rental car. I saw Bella and walked over to her.

" Bella, I'm going home.", I told her. Her big brown eyes filled with tears.

" N-no. Please, stay. Stay here with me.", she begged.

" Bella, I came here for a break from reality. I didn't come to fall in love with some girl then stay here with her. I'm leaving and going back to Forks.", I said coldly. The tears spilled over.

" So that's all I ever was to you? A break from reality? Some girl?", she sniffled.

" Yes, you got my mind off of my life back home. I have to go Bella. Have a good life.", I kissed her forehead and walked away. I started crying as I passed through security. Jasper and Emmett clapped me on the back.

The long plane ride was horrible. All I thought about was Bella's face as I said those things to her. When I finally got back to my apartment, it felt empty. It didn't feel like home. I knew it wasn't, My home was were Bella is.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to reveal Tanya.

" Eddie, I made a mistake. Please give me one last chance.", Tanya said. I didn't let her respond anymore before I kissed her fiercly. It did nothing to my heart though. Bella's kisses always made it speed up. I felt disgusted kissing Tanya but I had to get over it.

**6 years later...**

" Eddie, I want to go. Please!", Tanya begged. God she was annoying.

" Why do you want to go so badly?", I sighed.

" Well, I want to see if it would be a good honeymoon destination.", she said. I had proposed to tanya a year ago. We were only now starting to plan the wedding. Emmett and Jasper moved to South Carolina two years ago. They were dating Bella's sisters... Well actually. Emmett had gone to Vegas with Rosalie and they got married. Jasper was engaged to Alice. I never went to south carolina. But now I was... To see if it would be a good honeymoon destination.

" Fine, we'll go to Myrtle Beach.", I caved...

Hopefully I won't run into Bella...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

The car pulled up to the beach house, I helped Tanya out and got the luggage. You could tell no one had been here in awhile. There was dust everywhere... I looked out to the beach. I remember seeing Bella there for the first time six years ago. I wonder what she's doing now... No! I don't... She doesn't matter.

There was a knock on the door and I ran to open it. Emmett was standing there with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice... and a little girl. She couldn't be more than six. She had brown hair, and weird eyes. One was green the other was brown. It was cool... She was small.

" Hey little bro!", Emmett boomed. The little girl didn't even seem phased by the sound of his voice.

" Hey guys... Long time no see. Who's this?", I pointed to the little girl.

" Oh, this is Charlotte or Charlie as she likes to be called.", Rose said. She picked Charlie up. " Say hello to Edward Charlie."

" Hello...", her voice sounded like bells. It was high pitched like most little childrens'.

" Sorry she's shy...", Alice apologized.

" Is she your's?", I asked.

" NO! She's my sisters...", I looked at Rosalie. Rosalie shook her head. That only ment one thing... She was Bella's. I gulped.

" Guys this is Tanya...My fiance. Em, Jazz you already know her.", I introduced.

" Yep, hey bitch.", Emmett sneered.

" What's up slut?", Jasper growled.

" Don't talk about her like that!", I defended.

" Why not! She's the reason you left forks in the first place. You caught her cheating on you and now your engaged to her? That's great bro... I'm really proud. I bet mom and dad are too. Have you forgotten about Be-", Emmett cut Jasper off.

" Look, we aren't going to pretend to be happy for you because we arent. So get used to it.", Emmett honestly said. I nodded sharply.

I let them inside and we just hung out. Charlie was playing on the floor with a coloring book and crayons.

" Mommy says that she's going to teach me how to swim.", she says proudly and randomly.

" We know, is Jakey going to help too?", Emmett asked gently. I'd never heard him this way.

" Mommy says Jakey is going to go play with his boyfriend, Quil. I love Quil, he fun.", she nodded.

" I didn't know Jake had a boyfriend.", Emmett pouted.

" You didn't? He's only been talking about it for the last three weeks. Well that and taking us all to that new club, Midnight Sun...", Rose laughed.

" Do you really think he's going to get Bells to come? She never goes out. Not since she had the twins...", wait twins!

" Wait so Bella has three kids?", I ask.

" No, Charlie has a twin. Bella had to take him to the doctor today. He has Bella's clumsiness. So he's getting his stitches out.", Jasper explained.

" What's his name?", I ask.

" Chance Kellan Cullen... Charlie's full name is Charlotte Zoey Cullen. Charlie is the older twin by ten minutes. Chance looks nothing like Charlie except for the eyes. They both have two different colored eyes. Here's a picture of him.", Rose pulled a picture out of her purse. It had two kids instead of one. Charlie was on the beach posing for the camera and Chance was off to the side holding a bucket of sand. He had dark bronze hair. His eyes looked like Charlie's... They were beautiful...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

Alice's phone rang and in lightning speed she pulled it out and answered.

" Hey Bells... We're at the beach house... Yes he's here. Are you coming to get Charlie?... Alright see you in like five minutes.", she closed the phone. " Bella is on her way over to get Charlie. She's taking them to some water park... I don't get it, why go to a water park when the beach is right here?", Alice mused. My heart sped up... Bella was coming here...

Five minutes later a car pulled up. I heard two car doors open and close. Suddenly the front door opened and a little boy ran in.

" Hi! Charlie, let's go play on the beach.", He said excitedly. They both got up and ran but Chance tripped right in front of me. I hurry up and caught him then set him upright. They were about to go again before a hand caught each of their shirt collars.

" You know the rules. Do not go in the water and stay where I can see you.", her musical voice said.

" Alright momma...", they both said then darted off.I finally looked at her. She looked different yet the same. More grown up...

" So Bella... Has Chance gotten any more music stuck in his head?", Rose asked before I could say anything. Though I was curious as to what she ment.

" Yes... Some nights by Fun. He sings it all the time..", she sighed. Then she called the twins... " Chance, show aunt alice your song..", she said. The little boy grinned and started singing, he was amazing...

**' ****Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style'

Bella stopped him. The girls were grinning proudly Emmett and Jasper were high fiving and I were stuck there gaping at him.

" How's school?", Jasper asks the twins. Charlie speaks up right away.

" It's so fun! I have a friend named Peter. He and I are going to get married mommy.", she just shakes her head and laughs. Everyone looks at Chance worried.

" What about you chance?", Emmett asks.

" Everyone's mean to me. They call me Clumsy Cullen and the freak because of my eyes. Then they say my name is weird. Then they make fun of me because I can play the piano in the classroom and no one else can.", he sniffles. My heart breaks. It's weird. Before I know it I'm hugging him. Everyone was looking at me shocked, except Bella. She looked guilty. Then I realized something. Chance had the exact same hair color as me. Charlie and Chance both had a green eye. My eyes were green.

I looked at Bella. Emmett realized what was going on and got the kids and everyone else away so we could talk.

" They're mine aren't they?", I demanded.

" Yes.", she said simply.

" Why didn't you tell me?", I growled.

" Because if you remember I was only a break from reality. And I tried. I flew all the way to Forks when I was six months pregnant only to find you with that blonde woman. I figured you'd hate me if I dragged you into my life again with the twins.", She wiped her tears away angrily.

" YOU WEREN'T JUST A BREAK BELLA! I LEFT BECAUSE I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR THAT! I CAME HERE SO I COULD PROCESS MY BREAKUP! THEN YOU COME AND LITERALLY STUMBLE INTO MY LIFE AND STEAL MY HEART! I THOUGHT YOU DESERVED MORE THAN ME, I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AND I'M STILL NOT!", I yelled.

" No you were scared. Jesus, you act like a child! I would know I'm taking care of two of them. Once you got rid of me you went right back to the reason you were here. You didn't even come visit your brothers because you were scared of me.", she said. I looked away guiltily.

" They know you're their father, you know?", she says. I look up confused.

" Just because you didn't know, doesn't mean they didn't. Your name is even on their birth certificates.", she sighs.

" Why didn't they say anything?", I asked.

" It's all in their actions. Charlie is a shy girl, she took to you right away. Chance, he's really shy. He let you hug him.", she pointed out.

" I want to be in their lives Bella. I want to be their daddy.", I demanded.

" Are you sure? Once you are in you can't get out. ", She said seriously.

" I'm sure, they're mine too...The only problem is telling Tanya.", I sighed...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Hey guys! So it's time for the new chapter! But before you read it I'd like to point something out. If you don't like the twins' names don't read the story. Charlie is a girl, but she likes to be called Charlie. I'll explain Chance's name in this chapter too... So thanks!**

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella told the twins to come inside... I took a huge breath of air.

" Guys, this is Edward. Remember when I told you about him?", Bella asks gently.

" You said he was our daddy.", Chance says.

" Ya, and you said that he lived far far away.", Charlie agreed.

" Yes I did, well, he's here now. He wants to be your daddy.", She told them.

" Can I call you daddy?", Charlie asks. A blinding smile lights up my face. My baby girl wants to call me ' daddy '.

" You can call me anything you want princess.", I squatted down to their height and grabbed them into a hug.

" Daddy, I'm not a princess. Princesses are stupid. I'm a superhero.", Charlie growls. I just laugh.

" Alright, you're my little superhero.", I kissed her forehead.

" Daddy, I'm gonna be a music player when I grows up.", Chance says... That reminds me.

" Bella, why did you decide on their names being Charlotte and Chance?", I ask.

" Well, I chose Charlotte because of my Uncle Charlie. He died two years ago in a drunk driving accident. I chose Chance because he was my second chance at having you around. He looked so much like you. It just seemed fitting for that to be his name.", she explained. I looked and saw the twins running to the beach. Bella looked back and we both started chuckling.

" Why does Charlotte like to be called Charlie?", It made me curious.

" Honestly? I always called her Charlotte until she was about three. Then she demanded we called her Charlie. She's a tomboy.. but she has her girly moments. She loves coloring but she also likes to get dirty and go exploring. Then you have chance who was unfortunate and got my clumsiness gene. He knows all the doctors by name and he's only five.", she laughed and shook her head.

" That music thing, how did you discover it?"

" Um, when Chance started talking, he would hear songs on the radio. For days he would just say random stuff but we heard it all day. We had no idea what it was, we thought it was all baby talk. Until one day he said the words without baby talk. Then we realized he was actually talking the words. Alice taught him how to sing it to the music and he's been doing it ever since.", she smiled. I remembered a story my mom told me. She said that I had done that exact same thing until I was about ten.

" Does Charlie do anything like that?"

" No, but she's really smart. She's reading at a third grade level and can already do multiplication and division. The twins are only in kindergarden. The doctor's say that's she's using more of her brain then children her age would.", wow, I had genius children...

Suddenly the door was opened and Tanya walked in... ok she stormed in.

" What is so important that you've dragged my fiance away from almost an hour?", she demanded. Bella's face dropped.

" Um, I've got to go. I promised Charlie and Chance we'd go to the water park today... See ya Edward..", Bella called the kids then headed to the car. I watched as she buckled them into their booster seats and said goodbye to the rest of the family. She drove off with Chance and Charlie...

" Alright Edward what's going on between you and that slut?", Tanya growled.

" Nothing is going on between us Tanya. And she isn't a slut.", I said defensive.

" Yes Edward she is. She has two kids and their father isn't around... who knows who she's been with.", Tanya said disgusted.

" You're one to talk Tanya! I caught you making out with another man! And I'm who she's been with! The twins are mine!", I couldn't even stop the words before they came out. Tanya's mouth dropped. Behind her I saw my family. All with huge smiles on their faces.

" Those brats are your's?", she whispered.

" They aren't brats Tanya. They're the most amazing part of my life.", I growled.

" No I'm the most amazing part of your life! You belong to me! Not some bitch who gave birth to random twins! They look nothing like you!", she yelled.

" Have you seen Chance? He is my replica, except for the eyes. Charlie is Bella's replica. They act the same as I did at that age.", I defended.

" No! No, no no no no! I'm not going to let them take you away from me! You had a- a summer fling with this girl. That's all it was, and you're saying out of that you've got the two most amazing things? That's ridiculous Edward!"

" It wasn't a god damn summer fling Tanya! I'm in love with her! I left because I was scared of having my heartbroken again! The first time by you!", I yelled.

" That's why you've refused to sleep with me these past six years? Why you've refused to go past making out? You love _her..._?", She sneered.

" Yes, yes Tanya. I'm madly in love with Bella. I only went back to you because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone.", I told her truthfully... Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my cheek. She had smacked me. Oh well, I deserved it. I deserved a lot worse...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Did you know that all plolar bears are left handed?", Charlie asks me. I smile at her.

" No I didn't. Where did you hear that?", I asked.

" I read it in a book.", she says then goes back to coloring.

" Where's your brother?", I look around my living room for him. I was watching the twins while Bella was comforting her friend Jake over his bad beak up with his boyfriend.

" I don't know. He likes to go down to the beach though.", she shrugged. My eyes popped out of my head. I threw Charlie over my shoulder and ran onto the beach. Sure enough there Chance was, wading into the water. He was in about waist deep. I put Charlie down on the shore and ran to get Chance. I pulled him out of the water and put him onto the beach. A life guard came over and looked sternly at me.

" Sir, do you not see the warning flag? A shark was spotted in the area not ten minutes ago.", He said.

" Look, kid. You're what... Eighteen years old? When you have a child you'll understand how hard it is to keep an eye on him. I had no idea he'd even left the house.", I pointed to the beach house.

" I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to go swimming.", Chance sniffled. I picked him up and held him close.

" Mommy is going to be mad.", he wiped his eyes.

" She's going to be mad at me, not you buddy.", I told him.

" She's going to be mad at me too. I know the rules.", His eyes filled with tears again.

" Hey, what song is going on in that head of yours?", I asked, changing the subject. " Sing it for me..."

**' When I was just a little boy**

**Barely strong enough to stand**

**I could always count on him**

**He taught me everything I know**

**and til this day it shows**

**He was more than just a friend '**

I stopped him and smiled.

" That's great buddy. Have you showed mommy yet?", I pushed his hair out of his face. He shook his head no.

" C'mon guys. Let's go back.", I took each one of their hands. I noticed Tanya's rental car. I sighed, I knew I would have to face this sooner or later. It'd been two days since we arrived.

I walked in and the twins went to play. I let Tanya in.

" So, what do you think?", she asks.

" About what?", I ask confused.

" Isn't this the perfect honeymoon destination?", she says it like it's obvious.

" We're still getting married?"

" Of course Eddie!", She squeals.

" B-but the twins...Bella...", I started.

" The twins and Bella have nothing to do with us. They are just brats with a bitch mother. We'll only be here a couple days for the honeymoon until we go to Alaska to see my family and to start ours. Then we never have to come back. Besides we're leaving here tomorrow.", she says.

" B-but, I can't leave them. They're my kids... And Bella is the woman I'm in love with. I told you this.", I growled.

" You don't have to be in love to get Married Eddie. Besides, we'll make prettier babies. Blonde hair green eyed babies. Not freaky ones with two different colored eyes.", she said disgusted. Suddenly I heard a little sniffle. Charlie and Chance were standing behind me...

" It's ok daddy... I know you don't want us... I'll just call mommy.", Charlie goes to the phone and dials the numbers carefully. I can't stop her before she calls and tells Bella to come get them.

" Charlie, Chance, I do want you... I love you. You aren't freaks.", I went over to them and crouched down.

" We understand Edward. Mommy will be here soon...", not five minutes later Bella was bursting into the house.

" You two go wait in the car. I need to talk to Edward.", She kisses both of them on the foreheads.

" Bella- I didn't say I didn't want them... You have to believe me.", I begged.

" You don't have to say it Edward. They are kids, they take things the wrong way. They have it hard enough. They're the only kids at school without a daddy, they're smarter than the average kid, and they have two different colored eyes.", Her eyes filled with tears.

" Bella, I'm leaving tomorrow. But I'm coming back... They overheard Tanya. I'm not marrying her. I love you and I love our twins. I have to pack my stuff and get a house here. I promise I'm coming back and I'm not marrying her. I'll marry you and have a family with you if it's the last thing I do. I'll show the twins that I love them and I want them more than anything. Please...Don't give up on me...", I begged...


End file.
